In a spring-actuated stapler, when an external force is applied to the stapler (usually by pressing a cover of the stapler), a spring element is loaded, and at the same time a striking plate is moved from an initial position to a release position. When the striking plate arrives at the release position, the spring element is unloaded to powerfully drive the striking plate from the release position back to the initial position to individually dispense a staple from a staple magazine.
There are numerous spring actuation mechanisms to carry out the above operations, however, efforts have never stopped in designing better ones with improvement in simplicity, preciseness and reliability.